Resisting Rememberance
by BrandNewWings
Summary: Some demons are made after a human's soul becomes so warped that they can't find a place in heaven. The interesting part is that demons can't remember their human lives. At least most can't. Hide believes that it's because those demons don't want to remember how they became so wicked and broken.


**Resisting Remembrance**

* * *

It was chilly enough outside that the air nipped Hide's skin. The young demon is on the prowl for any unlucky humans that were wandering about in the cemetery. Hide has grown bored with the souls of Hell. The constant screaming and cursing gave Hide headaches.

The demon's love for human life was abnormal. Demons usually saw humans as food and entertainment. Hide, on the other hand, found human life intriguing. He spends most of his days studying humans and trying things that they consider "fun". It reminded him of nostalgic feelings that he had as a human. Some demons aren't born demons. Some demons are made after a human's soul becomes so warped that they can't find a place in heaven. The interesting part is that demons can't remember their human lives. At least most can't. Hide believes that it's because those demons don't want to remember how they became so wicked and broken.

Tonight is feeding night for the demon. Just as much as Hide loves the mortals, he can't survive without killing a few. The immortal being's eyes glowed red as his hunger persisted.

"Hey you." A voice calls out.

Hide stops walking at the sound of the voice. He sniffs the air but senses no human nearby. Did he imagine it?

"Up here, dumbass." The voice says.

Hide spins around and looks up. A pale boy is laying on a tree branch like a cat. His eyes glowed red like Hide's.

Another demon.

"It's a little morbid to be wandering around the cemetery, don't you think?" The white haired demon smirks down at Hide.

"I could say the same to you." Hide growls. Hide doesn't trust other demons. He knows their ways.

"Me? Fair enough." The demon stands up and stretches. "You've caught my eye. You come up here every day to watch the pathetic humans. You only eat them when necessary. You love them, don't you?"

"That is none of your concern!" Hide barks at the proud demon. The blond's black wings shoot out in a defensive position. His glare never straying away from the white hair boy.

"Oh my, what a display. It's just as I thought. You really are a beautiful creature." The demon commented. In a flash, the boy was gone and reappeared next to Hide. "But you're still too cocky." The demon whispered in Hide's ear.

The boy stroked down Hide's spine. In response, the wings disappeared in the wind leaving a few feathers behind. Hide was left blushing.

"If you didn't starve yourself, you could've easily blocked me." The boy lectured.

"I refuse!" Hide shouted. "Not unless forced to!"

"Oh?" A smirk came back to the demon's face.

A droplet of sweat trickled down Hide's face. The demon was still close to him.

"How about we compromise then? First off, my name is Kaneki Ken. When I do these things I tend to like to know the name of the person." Kaneki said bringing his own wrist to his mouth. There was a crunching sound and the scent of blood followed closely behind.

"What are you-no!" Hide refuses. The blond demon ignores giving his name to Kaneki. "It's forbidden to drink another demon's blood!" Hide is slightly blushing.

"Then it'll be our little secret." Kaneki winks and holds up his bloody wrist.

"No. Why do you even care?" Hide asks. The scent of Kaneki's blood was pulling in the demon.

"I already told you. You're interesting. No use if you're dead." Kaneki shrugs.

"You're nuts." Hide shoves Kaneki away.

"Says the demon whom refuses to eat a human." Kaneki retorts.

"Leave me alone." Hide snaps walking away.

"I guess it can't be helped." Kaneki sighs. He places his bleeding wrist to his mouth and sucks. His warm blood fills every free space in the demon's mouth. Kaneki grabs Hide's collar and yanks the blond back.

"What are yo-" Hide is cut off by the demon's mouth. A rich flavor hits his tongue that leaves Hide wanting more.

Kaneki pulls away with a puff of air leaving his mouth. Hide's tongue slips out to catch a stray droplet of blood sliding down his mouth.

"I can tell by the look in your eyes that you want more." Kaneki purs. The white haired demon bites his lip hard enough to make it bleed. "Come get more."

In the blink of an eye, Kaneki was being shoved up against a nearby tree. Hide's tongue lapped at the blood on Kaneki's lip before sucking on it. Kaneki wrapped his arms around Hide's slim waist. Hide pulls away from Kaneki's lips and bites into the white haired boy's shoulder. Hide rips off a piece of flesh and swallows it whole.

"Take as much as you need, Hide." Kaneki cards a hand through the blond's hair. "Take as much as you let me take from you all those years ago. I never forgot about it, but it seems that you did. I guess you wouldn't want to remember our old lives."

The wind picked up. Kaneki continued to hold Hide in his arms as the blond demon continued to feast. Kaneki's silver eyes looked up at the glowing full moon.


End file.
